


Not Dead Yet

by ttme123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Amputation, Angst, Anyways, Insanity, Tragedy, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, Zombiestuck, its been forever since I did anything ivolving homestuck, wait theyre the alpha kids right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombiestuck AU based on a comic on tumblr. What happens to the four alphas during the zombie apocalypse? Who will die first- and how? AU, major character death, angst, VERY DEPRESSING, T for language, violence and gore.<br/>(Written a while ago on ff.net, moved here when I made an account).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirk: Kill Jake

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a zombiestuck comic by my-friend-the-frog on tumblr.  
> (Uploaded way after it was written and posted on ff.net.)

You’re panting when you finally come to a stop in the middle of the once-busy road. You wipe your brow with your bloody wrist and you faintly hear Jane choke out “Oh… Oh my God, that…” she has to pause to take a breath and you look up at her. “That was a close one!” she finishes with a groan.

Roxy laughs it off but you can still see the fear and anxiety in her eyes as she pushes her scarf back over her shoulder.

“Yeah, well, I bet they’re complaining about the same thing.” You can’t help but grin a little until you stand up straight and see Jake’s form almost ten feet away, and you realize he’s taking another step back, distancing himself from the group.

“Uh… chums,” he begins, his unique accent smeared by the blood working its way up his throat.

“I think…” he attempts to stifle a pained moan but it escapes all the same. “I think this is as far as I can go…”

Your breath catches in your throat as you see his left arm cradled in his right, a chunk of flesh missing from right above his elbow.

Roxy and Jane look over at his hunched figure upon hearing this last bit.

“Oh…”

“Oh my God.”

But you can’t manage even a single word as your best friend in this entire godforsaken world staggers towards you, fear and pain all-too-evident in his once-bright eyes.

“Dirk…” It hurts you how he struggles even to say your name, and yet you still say nothing.

“Jakey…?” Roxy’s voice is soft when she calls out his name, and at the sound of it Jane breaks out in tears. Next thing you know, Roxy and Jane are holding each other, sobbing into each other’s shoulders as you continue to stand and stare at your dying bro, mouth agape and eyes wide behind your pointy anime shades.

Jake limps towards you, the virus already slowing him down as it spreads throughout his system.

“I’m scared,” his voice is much too small for someone so brave and strong and happy and alive and you can help but let out a small noise, much like a whimper.

“I don’t want to turn into one of those awful creatures…”

No. No no no no no. No way in hell are you going to let him turn. Your mind races with a million thoughts a minute, trying to think of a way to save your best friend.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone… but…” he is only a foot in front of you, and you can see the blood on his face and on his neck and on his shirt and it just breaks your heart and—he’s reaching for your sword.

“I don’t think I can “man up” enough to do it myself…” You start to shake your head, hyperventilating, already knowing the question before it’s asked.

“I’m really sorry…”

Slowly, with trembling hands he begins to lift the katana by the blade until it’s pointing at his chest, at his neck.

 

~~~~~~Roxy pulls Jane away,

~~~~~~“No, Jane; don’t look,”

 

“But could you do it for me?”

Your world shatters around you as the realization of what he’s asking you to do sinks in.

“I’m sorry I was such a shitty friend to everyone but to—“ and you can’t do this, he’s referring to himself in the past tense--

“Stop!”

He freezes, watching you with sorrowful eyes and you know he’s already given up any hope of surviving but you’re unwilling to surrender that easily because goddammit he’s your best friend and there’s no way you could ever give up on him even in the worst situation.

“Cut that fucking crap right now!! We can still save you,” it crushes you when he shakes his head, when he tries to tell you to give it up, he’s done for.

“W-we could cut off the arm before the virus spreads,” you’re worried that it’s already too late but you know it’s his last shot and there’s no fucking way you’re not going to do everything possible to save him.

Before you know it Roxy is by your side, grabbing your shoulder and screaming at you,

“Dirk, what the hell? Have you lost your—“

“It’s the only way,” your voice is so stern, so cold even for you that you can’t help but shudder as you lower your sword and elaborate.

“And if we don’t do it now he can—“

“I know but—!“

“But WHAT?  You want me to let him die?!!”

“No Dirk! I don’t want to see more friends becoming those things…”

Jake lowers his head, resigned as he speaks up,

“I… I don’t really know if it will work…” You want to make him feel better but every second counts and the virus is spreading more and you need to do it soon and—

“It will Jake, the virus won’t be able to spread and you will be safe. I-I can make you a robotic arm after we get to my brother’s.”

He smiles, letting out a puff of air that isn’t quite a chuckle, and you know everything is going to be alright.

“Okay Dirk, I trust you,” it isn’t until then that you’re aware you’re holding him by the shoulders, squeezing them too hard, and you only let go when he lets out a muffled grunt of pain.

You back off, and Jane walks over to him, tears still running down her cheeks as she hands him something, you can’t tell what but you don’t care, you just really need to cut his arm off now and save him.

“T-take… Bite this…” she stutters and struggles to look him in the eyes, settling instead for his feet.

“Thanks Jane…” at this point he’s trembling and sweating profusely and you don’t know if you even have the strength to rip off your sleeve but somehow you manage.

You walk back over and grab his injured arm and when he flinches you wince.

“I will apply a tourniquet.”

He tries his hardest to laugh but he can’t quite find the strength.

“Yeah, better mess up your hoodie… Roxy would kill us faster than those awful creatures if we messed up her scarf.”

You know he’s only joking, trying to lighten the mood, but it hurts because this isn’t something to laugh about.

“Shut up, English. Everything is going to be just fine, okay?” he nods and bites down on the ragged cloth. “Just…”

He looks away as you raise the katana.

“take a deep breath.”

 

 “MMRRMHMMGHAGH” His pained yell is the worst thing you’ve ever heard, but at least it means he’s alive.

“There! Better? You’re gonna survive, English, we’re all going to.”

He’s already spit out the rag, and when he doesn’t reply you panic, thinking he’s gone into shock.

“Dirk…” he’s sobbing, and the sweat and shudders still haven’t stopped. “I… I don’t—“

“They’re coming closer!” Jane shouts out from the curb, panic clear in her voice.

“Hurry up!” Roxy is already ahead of you and Jane runs over to take Jake, supporting his weight with her shoulder.

You ready your sword and follow Roxy as she leads you all down another road,

“This way!”

* * *

 

BLURHGHGG

You look in front of you at the rest of your group, alarmed.

You stop running entirely when you see the fresh puddle of blood by Jake’s shoes, and Roxy hurriedly pulling a panic-stricken Jane away from a faltering Jake.

Your eyes go wide when he coughs again, more blood spilling from his mouth and through his hand and over his eyelids.

“Ugh… chums… I…” he’s struggling to talk and as you hear Jane call his name you hear Roxy call yours.

“I… I don’t feel…ugh…” his face is covered in blood as it leaks from his every pore, out of his mouth, nose and eyes.

“uhh… h.. ha… hel..p… D-Dirk…” his words are hardly his own anymore, his usually elegant voice reduced to a guttural growl.

“Dirk…” Roxy calls your name from somewhere behind you and Jake looks you directly in the eyes, pleading with you.

“Dirrgghh…” you’re frozen as your eyes well up with tears and he lunges for you but you can’t move your arm to use your sword and you know this is it so you stand there but you can’t close your eyes and—

And you watch as your best bro’s brains are blown out by a bullet through his mouth, and you watch as his glasses shatter to pieces, even the frames, and you watch as his eye falls out and bursts, and you’re still watching when his dead body hits the pavement.

All of a sudden you and Roxy and Jane are all holding each other and sobbing and trying to ignore Jake English’s dead body rotting beside you, Roxy’s discarded gun lying on the ground next to it.


	2. Not Dead Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. Dirk doesn't understand why Roxy acts that way towards him.

You glance around you wearily and roll your shoulders tiredly. Roxy and Jane are quiet as they adjust their worn-out clothes and weaponry, and you can’t help but shudder at the somber atmosphere. You look down and adjust your katana at your hip, assuring yourself that it remains firmly hooked in place.

Slowly, quietly, you turn and reach for the heavy metal door to your right, firmly grasping it with your noticeably shaking hands.

“You guys go first, I gotta check on Jake… It was pretty damn cold last night. I’ll catch up with you later.”

You try to ignore the worried looks you receive, but nevertheless you find your eyes nervously darting to their sorrowful faces, Roxy’s shifting and agitated form, Jane’s hunched shoulders and crossed arms.

 “…Dirk.”

Shifting your body so as to allow yourself to pull the door better, you continue talking, as if Roxy hadn’t said anything.

“Don’t worry, dude’s tough… ain’t gonna freeze to deat—“

“FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP!!”

            “Roxy!” Jane yells, but does nothing to stop her.

You flinch, hating the way her words made you feel. You don’t understand what she has against you, why she is so intent on stopping you from seeing him.

“I can’t do this… Not anymore!” Roxy is determined, standing her ground, and you don’t think she sees the way your heart just shrivels in your chest; you used to be best friends, used to trust each other. Now it seems you can’t do anything without her trying to stop you for some reason or another.

“Rox, Roxy, please…” Jane is standing next to Roxy with tears rolling down her face. You know that lately she’s been acting strange and is more prone to crying. You assume it’s because of Roxy’s irrational behavior.

“NO Jane, it’s been three days and he’s completely out of his mind. We have to end this!”

Internally you cringe, Roxy’s insults hurt you much more than she knows. Your grip on the door only tightens as she continues her unwarranted shouting.

“DON’T YOU SEE YOU FOOL? JAKE IS DEAD! We did everything we could but it was… too late.”

You’re shaking by the end of her rant and you don’t know if it’s from rage at her ignorance or grief from the words she uses.

“I get that you’re freaking sad and all, we all do! But you can’t just ignore the fact that Jake is—“

“Not dead.”

You give them one last look, eyes filled with hurt and although you know that neither of them can see them through your shades, you hope Roxy gets the message anyways.

Without a word you turn and grab hold of the heavy door again and pull it away, revealing a figure standing alone inside the darkened room.

You ignore their cries of “Dirk!” and “No…!” in favor of the groans coming from the shadows at your feet.

You stand still as the clanking of chains echoes throughout the room and as the growls grow louder and louder.

You remain unwavering as suddenly Jake’s form lunges at you, held back only by the chains around his neck, middle, and leg, and try not to notice the chunk of rotting flesh that tumbles off of his face and to the ground when his leap rebounds.

You tell yourself the scent of rotting meat and blood is coming from the walkers outside and not from the man standing in front of you, and when he reaches for your neck with his only remaining arm you pretend it’s because he wants your hand for comfort.

“Not. Dead. Yet.”


End file.
